laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton series
The Professor Layton (レイトン教授 Layton-kyōju) series is a series of puzzle-adventure games for the and centered around Professor Hershel Layton, and his apprentice, Luke Triton. They were created by LEVEL-5 CEO Akihiro Hino with the help of puzzle master Akira Tago, and are developed and published by LEVEL-5 in Japan. The games are localized for the other regions by Nintendo. So far, game releases are as follows: * Japan: 5 (not including the cellphone games) * North America: 4 * Europe/Australia: 4 The series also has literature and a single movie available only on DVD. A second movie is currently being made. Games First trilogy ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' The late Baron Augustus Reinhold had recently passed away, leaving only a single message as his will. Somewhere in the village, he has hid his greatest family treasure, the Golden Apple, and whoever finds it will inherit his entire fortune. As Professor Layton and Luke make their way through the curious village of St. Mystere, they uncover the secrets of the seemingly quaint little place. ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' Professor Layton gets an urgent call from his former teacher, Dr. Andrew Schrader but, when the Professor finds him, he is lying dead in his study with pieces of torn photograph in his hand. The only clue he finds is a used ticket for the luxurious Molentary Express. He sets out to find the person who killed Dr. Schrader and also stole the Elysian Box, the artifact that the game is set around and the item that Dr. Schrader was researching before his death. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' Professor Layton and Luke receive a mysterious letter supposedly from a grown-up Luke from 10 years into the future. The duo is told to go to Midland Road Clock Shop, where they enter a complete new world. Did they really land in the future? Second trilogy ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' Professor Layton receives a letter from an old friend telling about the myth of a Specter that acts on command of a mysterious flute. He decides to investigate this case with his new assistant Emmy and go to Misthallery, home of his old friend Clark Triton. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' Professor Layton and co. head to Monte d'Or to find the Masked Gentleman, an unknown person who uses the Mask of Chaos, which is said to have the ability to grant wishes to whoever wears it, to make evil, like turning people into stone or make them float in the air. They solve several mysteries as they meet Professor Layton's friend Sharon and her husband Henry Redoll. ''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacies'' The final game of the second trilogy. It revolves around the ancient "Super Civilization" Azran. Crossovers ''Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney'' Professor Layton, Luke Triton, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey find themselves in Labyrinth City, located in another dimension. They must solve all kinds of mysteries, battle or reunite with each other to return back, including one about a mysterious girl named Mahoney accused of witchcraft, and the Story Teller, a man who makes everything he writes become reality. ''Professor Layton Royale'' Other ''Professor Layton and the Mansion of the Deathly Mirror'' ''Layton Brothers: Mystery Room'' Movies ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva'' Professor Layton get's a invitation from one of his old students, Janice Quatlane, who needs his help with the "strange things" that have been happening. He and Luke attend Janice's opera while Emmy remains in London to search for the young girls that had gone missing recently. Books ''Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery'' ''Professor Layton and the Wandering Castle'' ''Professor Layton and the Phantom Deity'' ''Professor Layton and the Forest of Illusion'' Chronology This is the current chronology of the series: #''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' #''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva'' (Movie) #''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' #''Layton-kyōju to Choubunmei A no Isan'' #''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' #''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' #''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' The exact chronology of the books is unknown. de:Professor Layton (Spiele) es:Serie Profesor Layton it:Serie del Professor Layton Category:Browse